W sieci kłamstw
by Goddess-of-Midgard
Summary: FrostIron. Wszystko zaczyna się na nowo w momencie, gdy Tony i Loki spotykają się w kawiarni. I nie jest to zbyt miłe spotkanie, przynajmniej z początku.


– Wiesz, co to jest?

Mężczyzna w idealnie dopasowanym prążkowanym garniturze odwrócił się lekko na krześle. Poprawił nieco zwichrowany krawat, po czym spojrzał w górę, na wyjątkowo wysokiego chłopaka, który wcześniej wręczył mu filiżankę z paragonem. Na twarzy geniusza malowała się irytacja i zmęczenie oraz ogromna ilość innych emocji, które niefortunnie zostały skierowane na właściciela zielonej marynarki.

– Kawa, proszę pana – odpowiedział zgodnie z prawdą pracownik kawiarni, ledwo utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy.

Tony zmierzył go niecierpliwym spojrzeniem. Nie dostrzegł wiele. Ubranie; zieleń, czerń. Opaska na nadgarstku. Plakietka z nazwiskiem.

– Loki, tak? Długo tu pracujesz?

– Och… – długowłosy zadziwił się chwilową życzliwością rozmówcy. – Parę miesięcy, proszę pana.

Stark wstał gwałtownie z krzesła.

– Więc powinieneś znać różnicę pomiędzy espresso, a cappuccino! – warknął. – I mieć głowę na karku choćby na tyle, żeby najważniejszej osobie w tej żałosnej budzie przynieść kawę z mniejszą ilością mleka, niż to gówno!

Zielonooki cofnął się zlękniony, przyciskając okrągłą tackę do piersi. Wbił skonfundowany wzrok w klatkę piersiową milionera, z której sączyło się niebieskawe światło. Nie chciał patrzyć mu w oczy. Bał się gniewu, który kipiał z rozmówcy. Już tyle wycierpiał, uciekł od własnej przeszłości po wielu próbach, a na każdy krzyk reagował histerycznie. Nie chciał już być nigdy więcej w centrum hałasu.

– J-ja – drżał mu podbródek, ale on sam nie ruszył się ani o krok – przepraszam. Jest d-dużo klientów, zamówienia ł-łatwo mogą p-po-poplątać… Zaraz wymienię!

Nagle Loki zerwał się z miejsca i postąpił trzy chwiejne kroki do stolika. Chwycił spodek i wzniósł niemal na wysokość swojej twarzy, rozlewając jednocześnie odrobinę na podłogę. Szybkim krokiem popędził w stronę ekspresu do kawy. Skręcił za ladą, mijając jakąś nastolatkę w ciasnej, kolorowej bluzce. Uniknął zderzenia z nią zręcznie, jednak na skutek pędu wpadł na najbliższe krzesło.

Wrzący napój wylał się mu na blade ręce. Jęknął z bólu, zaciskając powieki kurczowo.

Tony zmarszczył brwi.

– Hej – zawołał zmartwiony. Nie chciał, żeby coś takiego się stało. Został wyprowadzony z równowagi, jednak to nie była wina chłopaka z kawiarni i stało się to grubo wcześniej. Poczuł skruchę. Podszedł do bruneta natychmiast. – Hej, Loki. Nic się nie stało?

Laufeyson rozwarł powieki, sięgając po serwetki z lady. Wyjął kilkanaście, aby wytrzeć obie ręce. Skrzywił się. Bolały nie do zniesienia.

– Wszystko w porządku – wychrypiał. Zamrugał parę razy i uciekł w stronę zaplecza.

Stark rozejrzał się dookoła. Zauważył apteczkę wiszącą na ścianie i zdjął ją zdecydowanym ruchem. Widział już wiele takich oparzeń na sobie. Ba, gorszych. To było najwyżej podrażnienie naskórka pierwszego stopnia.

Nie wahał się przed wejściem za ladę, gdzie najprawdopodobniej był całkowicie nieproszony. Loki pracował z koleżanką. Blondynką, która kręciła się gdzieś nieopodal, rozdając soki, napoje gazowane i lekkie kawy latte. Raczej zainteresowałaby się Starkiem aż na zbytnio, więc wolał jej nie wtajemniczać w dość niewygodną sytuację.

Przeszedł na zaplecze, do magazynów, gdzie od razu zrobiło się chłodniej. Nic dziwnego, pomyślał Tony, stare mury to i konsekwencje. Minął pierwsze drzwi, drugie i trzecie, których otworzyć nie mógł bez pracowniczego klucza. W duchu łudził się, że Laufeyson nie zamknął się za którymiś w perfidnym przekonaniu, iż tak pozbędzie się natrętnego klienta. Błędnie. Stark zawsze dostawał, czego chciał.

Czwarte drzwi jednak były uchylone, a zza nich dobiegał cichy szloch zielonookiego. Drzwi otworzyły się ze znaczącym skrzypieniem, sygnalizując, że nieproszony gość wszedł do pomieszczenia, jednak przesłaniały je dwa wysokie regały, więc nie była jeszcze wiadoma jego tożsamość.

Loki odchrząknął, próbując opanować drżący głos.

– Darcy? To ty? – podejrzewał rzecz jasna koleżankę z pracy, kogóż by innego. Stark zamknął za sobą, ale nie odezwał się ani słowem. Długowłosy kontynuował. – Nie… Nie martw się o mnie. To nic. Tylko demony przeszłości – wyprostował się i podszedł w stronę Tony'ego. – To… To ty? – zdziwił się.

– Pokaż ręce, kolego – Tony uniósł apteczkę. – Mam coś do naprawienia. Wbrew powszechnej opinii posiadam jeszcze resztki sumienia i muszę dopełnić, co należy.

Loki wyciągnął ręce, ale ich zaczerwieniony odcień go nieco przeraził. Znów schował je za plecami i cofnął do tyłu. Nie chciał pomocy. Nie, nie, nie. Mógł sobie sam poradzić. Tak jak to zawsze robił. Od urodzenia – zawsze sam dawał sobie radę. Teraz nie było inaczej, musiał mieć siłę, aby stawić czoła wszystkiemu, co go spotykało. Temu, że wszyscy go nienawidzili. Że był inny. Odstawał on normy, a norma nie przystawała do niego. Od zawsze na zawsze.

– Loki – milioner zmarszczył brwi. Nie wiedział, czemu tak często wypowiadał jego imię. Być może przez jego niezwykłe pochodzenie, oryginalność. Podobało mu się. Pasowało do właściciela. – Co robisz?

– Zostaw mnie. Zostaw, błagam – Laufeyson położył nacisk na ostatnim wyrazie. „Błagam". Błaganie było jedyną rzeczą, jaka mu pozostała. Nie wymagał niczego więcej. Tylko, żeby odpuścił, przestał przywiązywać uwagę. Tak jak każdy zawsze robił w stosunku do nic nie wartego czarnowłosego chłopaka.

– Mówiłeś o demonach przeszłości, tak? Przeszłość nie jest ważna – podjął Stark. – Ona już jest za tobą, sam coś o tym wiem. Musisz żyć teraźniejszością, bo do końca zatracisz się w minionych krzywdach.

Na twarzy Lokiego zaczęło malować się zdziwienie i choć wciąż podpierał plecami ścianę, zaczął się nieco rozluźniać.

– Nie myślałem, że mogę usłyszeć coś tak głębokiego od kogoś, kto jest określany przez telewizję mianem „zadufanego w sobie bilionera". Nie myślałem nawet, że ci ludzie wiedzą, ile zer ma bilion – stwierdził nieśmiało.

Tony parsknął śmiechem. Kawiarniany chłopak miał faktycznie sporo poczucia humoru, mimo dość zszarganych nerwów. Ale kto w dzisiejszych czasach był oazą spokoju… On sam przywędrował do ich miejsca spotkania zirytowany jak biurokrata, któremu tuż przed końcem miesiąca obcięto dodatkową premię.

– Ci ludzie od wiadomości faktycznie nie są zbyt inteligentni. I ja pewnie też nie – machnął ręką. – Ale umiem opatrzyć oparzenie – wzruszył ramionami, uśmiechając się ciepło. – Jeżeli mi pozwolisz. Mogę nawet kupić ci ciastko na pocieszenie. Tylko, jeżeli sam mi je sprzedasz to poczuje się jak skończony idiota, więc musielibyśmy gdzieś wyjść.

– Teraz to ze mną flirtujesz, Anthony – zarumienił się Loki.

– Daj te ręce, zanim zaczniesz sobie wyobrażać nie wiadomo co – parsknął śmiechem geniusz, otwierając pudełko z czerwonym krzyżykiem na białym tle. Wyjął z niego bandaż, altacet i plastikowy kubek, który po chwili napełnił wodą z kranu nieopodal. Najpierw przemył oparzenia, później nałożył maść i na końcu owinął dłonie bandażem sprawnie. Uśmiechnął się nad dobrze wykonaną robotą. – Tada!

Laufeyson podniósł wzrok na milionera i pierwszy raz się zadumał, jak mógł być w tak ogromnym błędzie, oceniając tego człowieka jeszcze z rodzinnego domu, gdy śledził bacznie jego akcję ratowniczą. Wtedy myślał, że Stark zasłużył na wszystko, co go spotkało. W końcu produkował tak wiele broni, nie martwiąc się, do czego może być wykorzystywana po opuszczeniu jego warsztatu. Tylko, że ten handlarz śmierci się zmienił… Działał zamiast myśleć, ale cały czas miał tą cząstkę dobra w sobie, która nim kierowała. I to coś, że Loki mógł poczuć się wyjątkowy.

Na taką krótką chwilę jedyny na świecie, ponieważ raz tylko on, a nie nikt inny był dla kogoś ważny.

– No co? Dziwisz się, że potrafię zrobić coś innego, niż uśmiechanie się do kamer? – Tony uniósł brwi.

Zielonooki uświadomił sobie, że cały czas gapił się na towarzysza. Jego policzki znów zrobiły się czerwone.

– Och… Przepraszam.

Stark uśmiechnął się półgębkiem.

– Chyba powinienem już iść. Wiesz, obowiązki prezesa, te sprawy. Jedna rudowłosa dziewczyna urwie mi głowę, jeżeli nie podpiszę kontraktów na czas.

– Jasne, rozumiem – odpowiedział długowłosy neutralnie, mimo, że naprawdę nie chciał żegnać się z nowopoznanym mężczyzną.

Tony pomachał mu i powoli skierował się w stronę drzwi. Już miał wyjść, gdy… Właściwie nie wiedział czemu, ale musiał coś dodać. Odwrócił się na pięcie i wrócił do pokoju.

– Wiesz, Loki… Jutro też przyjdę tu na kawę.

/|\

Mijały kolejne dni, podczas których mężczyźni spotykali się w kawiarni i gawędzili. Stark kierował się tam co dzień, jeżeli tylko czas mu pozwalał, a nawet wtedy, kiedy nie. Gdy siedział na drugim końcu miasta na nudnym spotkaniu biznesowym, czy właśnie pracował nad nowym projektem, który mógł zaważyć na życiu milionów… Loki zaś zaczął oczekiwać wizyt nowego przyjaciela z coraz większą gorliwością. Obawiał się, co działo się z Tony'm, gdy nie przychodził i automatycznie włączał telewizję na kanałach informacyjnych, żeby sprawdzić, czy jakaś krzywda nie stała się Iron Manowi. Zaczął się faktycznie cieszyć z dnia pracy, ubierać schludniej i z większą szczegółowością, układać też włosy.

Rozmawiali o wszystkim. Zaczynając od błahych tematów, co leciało w telewizji, kończąc na rozważaniach filozoficznych lub demonach przeszłości. Ale ich rozmowy nigdy nie opuszczały kawiarni. Czemu? Nie wiedzieli. Być może obaj nie chcieli angażować się w nic z obawy przed zranieniem, odrzuceniem. Nie chcieli wprowadzać we własne życie kogoś, kto nie był pewnikiem? Nie, to nie to. Oni po prostu byli dla siebie odskocznią. Czymś lepszym, niż rzeczywistość. Mądrzej było pozostawić ich znajomość w strefie surrealności. Otaczający ich świat mógł tylko kawałek po kawałku pozbawić ich tego szczęścia, które razem dzielili.

Spędzali godziny w pokojach na zapleczu i żadne z nich nie chciało odejść do własnego życia. Ale i tak musieli. Bo takie jest życie. Nic nie trwa wiecznie i Loki dobrze o tym wiedział. Chyba tylko Loki…

/|\

Zielonooki stał przed lustrem w pracowniczej toalecie. Wpatrywał się w siebie, po czym spuszczał wzrok, jak gdyby się poddawał i znów wznosił go w górę po chwili. Otworzył usta i je zamknął. Zacisnął drżące ręce na umywalce.

– Powiesz mu to – rozkazał własnemu odbiciu. – Znacie się już niespełna dwa miesiące i chcesz to chyba powiedzieć od początku, idioto. Powiesz mu, że go kochasz. On zrozumie…

– Loki, z kim rozmawiasz? – zza drzwi odezwał się Tony.

Laufeyson odchrząknął nerwowo.

– Z nikim. Wydawało ci się. Już wychodzę.

Zakręcił wodę i wytarł ręce. Odblokował zamek w drzwiach, po czym wyszedł na zewnątrz, żeby ich spojrzenia skrzyżowały się ponownie. Żeby ponownie przeszedł go dreszcz i świadomość tego, co może stracić, jeżeli nie powstrzyma swoich dziecinnych uczuć.

– Co robisz? –zapytał Loki, widząc Tony'ego z przewieszonym przez ramię płaszczem.

– Chyba muszę już iść. Umówiłem się jeszcze z Rhodey'em na piwo, gość się ostatnio złości, że nie gadaliśmy od stuleci. Widzimy się jutro?

– Pewnie – w głosie zielonookiego dało się wyczuć niepewną rezygnację. Jednak nie, chyba postradał zmysły, aby znów to odwlekać. Widząc, że Anthony zmierza ku opustoszałej już sali, później zaś wyjścia, podniósł głos. – Chociaż wiesz, chciałem ci jeszcze coś powiedzieć. Gdybyś mógł…

Stark zatrzymał się w pół kroku, ale nie odwrócił.

– Czy to jedna z „tych" rzeczy, których bym wolał nie słyszeć?

– Być może…

– Taka jak „nie przychodź tu więcej, zacząłeś mi działać na nerwy"?

– Oczywiście, że nie, Anthony!

– Uff, bo już myślałem. Masz taki ton głosu, jakbyś maszerował ku nieuniknionej zagłady – zaśmiał się, odwracając. Dzieliło ich parę metrów, a że obaj szli bez pośpiechu to spotkali się w połowie drogi. – Serio, Loki, cokolwiek to jest; wal śmiało.

Laufeysona od towarzysza dzieliło ledwie parę nędznych centymetrów, także bezproblemowo mógł wyczuć zapach jego wody kolońskiej wymieszanej z lekką wonią alkoholu oraz smaru, pozostałego zapewne po porannym majsterkowaniu. Był wyższy od towarzysza o 12 centymetrów, co jednak nie stanowiło zbyt ogromnej różnicy, gdyż zawsze wydawał się drobniejszy w budowie, niż Stark, a na dodatek nieznacznie się garbił. Przy sile przebicia towarzysza mógł się już i tak czuć onieśmielony, ale wliczając jeszcze to taksujące ciekawością spojrzenie? Szkoda mówić.

Chciał się odezwać. Naprawdę bardzo tego po sobie oczekiwał i wręcz chłostał się po twarzy w myślach za to, że wciąż z jego ust nie wydostawał się żaden dźwięk.

– No, Loki – uśmiechnął się lekko Tony i poklepał go po ramieniu. – O co chodzi?

– J-ja…

Długowłosy pochylił się lekko. Czuł na chłodnej skórze oddech niższego mężczyzny, wolny i zmysłowy. Czekoladowe oczy podążały za każdym jego ruchem. Bez sprzeciwu. Stark ufał Lokiemu, pewnie bardziej, niż większości osób we własnym życiu. Bo de facto w jego życiu go wcale nie było. Był tylko w tym przyjemnym miejscu, które znajdowało się między ich dwoma rzeczywistościami. Tym ich małym raju.

Laufeyson pocałował obiekt własnych westchnień lekko, w sam kącik ust, niemal nie dotykając ich językiem. Zamknął oczy. Gdy po paru sekundach chciał się odsunąć, Tony niepostrzeżenie chwycił go w pasie jedną ręką i przyciągnął do siebie, odwzajemniając czuły gest, jednak o wiele bardziej namiętnie. Nie lubił czekać, ograniczać się. Jeżeli już czegoś pożądał, chciał tego w całości. Loki wplótł długie palce we włosy towarzysza. Nie wierzył własnym zmysłom. Było jeszcze lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek mógł sobie wyobrazić.

Wreszcie oderwali się od siebie, dysząc ciężko. Żaden z nich nie chciał się rozstawać z drugim ani kończyć tym, co przed chwilą robili. Piwo z Rhodey'em stało się już perspektywą o wiele bardziej odległą, niż zamiar sprzed kilku minut powinien być. Tony uśmiechnął się i wziął za rękę Lokiego. Obaj znaleźli się za barem w ciągu kilku chwil. Czarna lada ze złotymi akcentami, na tle której blada skóra wyższego mężczyzny prezentowała się wyjątkowo pociągająco. Stark przyparł zielonookiego do baru, całując chaotycznie. Chwycił go pod kolanami i usadził na ladzie, rozszerzając nogi. Nim Loki spostrzegł, Tony już znajdował się między nimi, zajmując się jednocześnie pieszczeniem językiem szyi bruneta. Językiem i zębami.

Laufeyson jęknął.

– Nie… Powinniśmy tutaj… – wysapał.

– Wszyscy już dawno wyszli, Loki – powiedział Stark powoli, rozpinając guziki koszuli przyjaciela. – Chyba, że wolisz, żebym po prostu przestał? – dłonią przejechał po jego koszuli aż ku spodniom, które ewidentnie były już o wiele za ciasne. Rozpiął je i wsunął rękę, kusząc. – Pozostawił cię tu pobudzonego bez szansy na pełne zaspokojenie.

Palce Tony'ego owinęły się wokół męskości kochanka.

– Ach!

– Mam tak zrobić? Wyjść?

– Nie.

– Nie słyszę.

– Nie, Stark!

– Masz błagać. Skamleć. Jęczeć.

Loki przygryzł dolną wargę niemal do krwi.

– Proszę. Proszę nie wychodź… Zostań… Potrzebuję cię, Anthony. Błagam.

– Chyba mnie przekonałeś.

/|\

Ubrania obu mężczyzn wylądowały na podłodze, razem ze zbitą butelką whisky, którą zrzucili, kładąc się na blacie. Chłonęli własne ciała. Tony powoli całował podbrzusze Lokiego, rękami już zajmując się czymś poniżej, czymś twardym i wzniesionym, jak gdyby już szykowało się na jego usta.

Stark nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, ale stresował się jak cholera. W końcu seks był jedną z tych rzeczy, w których został uznany za eksperta przez bardzo wiele przedstawicielek płci pięknej. Tylko, że to był Loki, mężczyzna jak żaden inny, a jednak wciąż mężczyzna. Tony bazował na własnych potrzebach, ale co, jeżeli był w kompletnym błędzie? Nie miał doświadczenia. Nie wiedział jak wepchnąć to sobie do ust, żeby sprawić mu największą możliwą przyjemność, a to właśnie chciał uczynić. Zrobić niesamowite wrażenie, jak nigdy przedtem.

Zaczął powoli, od samej główki. Drażnił się z nią, wykonując różnorakie wzory samym czubkiem języka, podgryzając co jakiś czas, aby wydobyć z długowłosego głośny jęk. Ręce trzymał u nasady członka. Z każdą chwilą wkładał go sobie coraz głębiej do ust, nawet gardła. Nosem muskał włosy łonowe mężczyzny. W końcu zacisnął paznokcie na penisie mężczyzny, co zaowocowało niemożliwym bólem u Lokiego, z czego jednak obaj czerpali niewyobrażalną przyjemność. Ale chwila, przecież nie chcieli skończyć zabawy przed najlepszą częścią.

Stark odsunął się od kochanka na dość dużą odległość, przynajmniej biorąc pod uwagę ich ostatnie położenie. Tony uniósł brew, aby zasygnalizować Laufeysonowi, czego od niego oczekuje.

– Loki, podnieś się – wymruczał, pokonując chrypę. Podał mu rękę, z której zielonooki skorzystał. Tony zszedł z baru, a towarzysza jedynie obrócił i przewiesił przez ladę, także jego nogi opadały na podłogę, jednak on sam opierał się na blacie.

Tony oblizał palce i powoli zaczął wpychać je między pośladki Lokiego. Z początku jeden, powoli i spokojnie wsuwany w gorące wnętrze mężczyzny. Potem drugi. Wsunięty i wysunięty parę razy, zanim doszedł trzeci. Razem ocierały się one o prostatę, przygotowując Laufeysona na to, co miało nastąpić za krótką chwilę.

Loki zaś już teraz oddychał z tempem godnym kogoś, kto właśnie przebiegł pełny maraton. Na pustyni. Bez butów. Ręce zacisnął w pięści, przebijając sobie skórę po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni, także krew sączyła się z jego bladej skóry wąskim strumieniem.

– Och, Anthony – jęknął.

– Przygotuj się na najlepsze. – Stark nagle pozbył się swoich palców i pozostawił go całkiem pustego. Położył mu dłoń na oczach. – Zamknij oczy. Rozluźnij się.

Wyższy mężczyzna chwilę się wahał, ale w końcu spełnił żądania. Tony ledwo dotknął własnym przyrodzeniem wejścia kochanka, a ten znów się spiął i przeszedł go dreszcz podniecenia.

– Mówiłem, odpręż się – rozkazał geniusz, jednak było w tym coś opiekuńczego.

Powoli wepchnął się w Lokiego, choć musiał przyznać, że nigdy nie spodziewałby się, jak ten będzie ciasny. Uniósł dłoń i odnalazł podbródek kochanka, żeby złączyć ich usta w pocałunku, a dopiero wtedy wejść w niego całkowicie. Laufeyson jęknął prosto w usta drugiego mężczyzny, jednak wciąż miał zamknięte oczy, najwidoczniej wyostrzając inne zmysły.

Tony zaczął się poruszać w ciele kochanka. Z początku również wolno, lecz coraz szybciej, wsłuchując się w nierówny oddech Lokiego, poprzerywany okrzykami. Idealnie dopasowali do siebie ruchy bioder, własne ciała. Jak gdyby byli stworzeni właśnie dla siebie, dla takich momentów uniesienia. Dwie połówki pomarańczy.

Ruchy Starka stały się bardziej chaotyczne i gwałtowne. Zielonooki zacisnął pięści na przedramionach, odrzucając jednocześnie mokre od potu kosmyki włosów z twarzy. Były to ostatnie chwile tuż przed tym, jak poczuł, że osiągnął szczyt możliwej przyjemności, a biała substancja wystrzeliła z jego członka.

Gdy tylko Tony usłyszał słabe westchnienie Lokiego, sam spuścił się w jego wnętrze.

/|\

Pół godziny później leżeli na zapleczu w pokoju, gdzie pierwszego dnia ich znajomości Stark opatrywał oparzenia Lokiego. Rozłożyli koc na podłodze, żeby zbytnio nie zmarznąć, jednak wciąż pozostawali całkowicie nadzy. Milioner obejmował towarzysza od tyłu.

– Aż dziwne, że tak długo się powstrzymywaliśmy –zaśmiał się.

Loki zmarszczył brwi. Palcem wodził po ramieniu Tony'ego, tworząc dziwne wzory, symbole i figury geometryczne, czasem słowa. Preferował znaki nieskończoności.

– Chciałeś? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.

– Od kiedy cię zobaczyłem. Nie, chwila… Od kiedy przestałem być takim dupkiem i _naprawdę_ cię zobaczyłem.

Laufeyson się zarumienił.

– Wiesz, Anthony… Cieszę się, że jesteś. Nie sądziłem, że znajdzie się jeszcze ktoś, kto polubiłby mnie za to jakim jestem. Po prostu.

– Nie polubił – poprawił go Stark. – Pokochał.

Loki tylko uśmiechnął się szeroko i tylko pocałował kochanka w odpowiedzi.

Nagle wokół nich pojawiły się lśniące, zielone iskry. Otaczały ich, wirowały na pozór chaotycznie, jednak były uporządkowane, jeżeli tylko zauważy się odpowiedni wzór. Geniusz nawet ich nie dostrzegł, ale Lokiemu wydawały się znajome, wręcz osobiste. Chwilę później wiedział, co oznaczały.

/|\

Loki otworzył oczy i pierwsze, co poczuł to przeszywający ból nogi, jednak go zignorował. Meble nieopodal były poprzewracane, niekiedy nawet zniszczone. W pomieszczeniu panował bałagan. Wiedział, kto go wybudził.

– Czego ode mnie wymagasz, Thorze? Proces już za nami, kara wyznaczona. Nie powinieneś pojawiać się w tym miejscu.

Uniósł się, nie zważając na krew cieknącą ze stopy. Spojrzał na brata z obrzydliwą oziębłością i maską wyrachowania. Typowe. Zawsze był górą, nawet kiedy odsiadywał swoje dożywocie w Asgardzkiej celi za samozwańcze działania w Midgardzie.

Blondyn podszedł bliżej celi.

– Znów zamykasz się fałszywej rzeczywistości – było to stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.

– Mam prawo podejmować jakiekolwiek działania, póki jestem w obrębie tego śmiesznego pomieszczenia – prychnął z pogarną brunet.

– Fantazjujesz o _nim_?

– Nie mam pojęcia, o kim mówisz.

– Wiesz dobrze, że umarł, niszcząc to, co ty sprowadziłeś na jego planetę.

Więzień nawet się nie odezwał. Oczywiście, był gotów wypierać się niewygodnej znajomości do ostatku sił, ale jaki miało to sens? Niewygodnej, racja. Ponieważ dzięki niej stał się słaby. Ale pewnie też najbardziej wartościowej w jego długim życiu. A jeżeli tak miał oddać jej cześć, mógł tkwić w tej śmiesznej celi do końca swoich dni. Jeśli tylko to dobre zadośćuczynienie.

Pragnął tylko uhonorować jego odejście. Nic więcej. Już na pewno nie łzawych rozmów z kimś, kto podawał się za jego brata. Żałosne.

– Nie masz pojęcia, o czym mówisz, głupcze.

– Anthony Stark był niesamowitym śmiertelnikiem, który stracił życie, ratując własną planetę przed atakiem Chitauri. Kto nimi prowadził? – Thor podniósł głos. – Kto?

Loki wygiął usta w nieprzyjemnym grymasie.

– Zrobiłem wszystko, aby go ratować.

– Niestety wszystko nie wystarczyło.

W umyśle zielonookiego pojawiła się jedna z tych chwil w krainie Midgardu, jakich zapamiętać nie chciał. Blada, zimna skóra Tony'ego i nieobecne oczy, wpatrujące się w przestrzeń. Nie chciał wtedy wierzyć, że to, co widział było prawdą. Pragnął się wybudzić z koszmaru sennego. Zrobić wszystko, aby tylko znów móc zobaczyć życie w czekoladowych oczach i uśmiech na ustach. _Wszystko_.

Wreszcie pojął, że ktoś z jego armii pozbawił jego kochanka życia. Wstał z kolan i chwycił w ręce włócznie. Otarł łzy z policzków, po czym zwrócił się przeciw własnym zastępom, wyżynając ich jeden po drugim, w tym samym czasie, kiedy robili to też Avengerzy.

Złapano go później. Godzinę, może kilka – on już nie potrafił liczyć minionego czasu. Nowego Jorku nie atakował już nikt, ale został on pozbawiony jednego nieprzeciętnego super bohatera. Geniusza.

– Niestety – zgodził się Loki cicho.

– Człowiek z Żelaza był też moim przyjacielem. Myślisz, że mi go nie brakuje? Nam wszystkim?

Nienawidził jak tak na niego mówili, pomyślał Loki.

– Wam? – prychnął. – Tej żałosnej drużynie? SHIELD, które chwilowo pałało do niego samymi pozytywnymi uczuciami tylko dlatego, że miał swoje stroje? Tym ludziom?! – pojedyncza łza spłynęła po jego policzku. – Czy może tobie? Był dla ciebie tylko żołnierzem na polu bitwy…

– Mylisz się…

– Zamilknij! – zacisnął pięści. – Poświęciłbym wszelkie istnienia, aby go przywrócić, nawet własne. Nie ma rzeczy, której bym dla niego nie zrobił. Niestety moja magia to za mało. Wasza magia. On odszedł.

Odinson uniósł brwi w zadumie. Cofnął się nieznacznie.

– Nie myślałem, że byłbyś w stanie jeszcze kogoś pokochać. Najwyraźniej, nikomu jednak nie wyszło to na dobre – z tymi słowami opuścił Asgardzkie więzienie.

Loki wrócił na swoje poprzednie miejsce spoczynku i osunął się na podłogę. Żył dłużej, niż mogli to sobie wyobrazić ludzie. Powinien już sobie poradzić z nieznośnym bólem straty. Tylko, że tym razem było inaczej. Nie umiał określić, ile czasu minęło, od kiedy zamknięto go w tym pokoju na resztę jego nędznej egzystencji, ale ani na moment nie przestał o nim myśleć. Żałować.

Czy to była ta słynna miłość?

Ironia, że poznał jej smak dopiero w takim momencie.

Znów… Postanowił wrócić do rzeczywistości, jakie tworzył sobie ukradkiem z resztek pozostałej mu magii. Ich spotkań w innych okolicznościach, zawsze dziwacznych, lecz mniej niebezpiecznych. Gdzie mieli szansę na związek bez komplikacji. On nie był buntowniczym księciem z innej planeta, a Stark faktycznie zwrócił na niego uwagę, tylko dzięki temu, że był sobą. Tak to powinno być, prawda? Miłość za to, kim się jest, wewnątrz.

Tkając kolejną sieć kłamstw przed samym sobą, płakał. Wciąż nie wiedział, co niegdyś czuł do niego Anthony. Czy usiłował w jakiś sposób nim zmanipulować, umożliwiając nieznaną wcześniej bliskość. Czy może naprawdę wpadł w sidła tej… Miłości…

Chyba nigdy nie będzie mu dane się dowiedzieć.

Tym razem spotkamy się w podróży, pomyślał Loki z uśmiechem. Nie będzie wiedział, dokąd płynie. On nigdy niczego nie planował. Ale popłynie ze mną i tylko to będzie się liczyć. To, że się dopełniamy. A Stark zaopiekuje się moją poszarpaną duszą.


End file.
